


Elemental Ones. (To remain unfinished)

by Macdarf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Earthbending & Earthbenders, Elemental Magic, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Ice Powers, Mutant Powers, Superpowers, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdarf/pseuds/Macdarf
Summary: "I am one being of two gifts. Shadow and flame", as he said such, he raised both hands, one with all-encompassing darkness, and the other with sparkling flame. He lowered his hands, "And I can teach you to control yours if you come with me.""But I have a family-""They will remain here, and be safe. I could have you visit if you'd like."Mac thought about it, before nodding, "Alright, I'll go with you, because I feel like I don't have a choice."The Man smiled. "Excellent. Follow me." The man walked to a tree, one with a lot of shade, before seemingly walking through it. Mac looked at it, thinking to himself, 'And I thought things were tough enough as it is.', before he entered,changing his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this very clear; I wrote this in 2016. I have absolutely no plans to continue this story whatsoever. I have no interest in it anymore, and everything that's posted on it now is all I ever plan to have of it. 
> 
> I didn't even check the grammar. What you're reading it what I wrote, exactly as I wrote it, three (give or take) years ago. I'm only posting it here because I want my Ao3 to be a collection of stories I wrote or started to write, because you never know if someone will like them, or if your old stories will inspire new ones. 
> 
> Who knows, if this blows up I might finish it, but unless my story I wrote as a high school freshmen becomes popular, it won't ever be updated.

It had happened again.  
Even worse, it was in public. At school. It was his algebra notebook. He had taken it from his backpack to draw on a blank page, but it instantly caught fire and instantly was put out, leaving only ashes. Mac jumped when it happened, causing many people who didn't see it, to look over in confusion. The teacher, luckily, didn't see it, but the person who sat behind him and in the chair behind his seat mirrored in the row to his left saw it (there was no row to his right). After class, they'd asked him about it. 

He lied, said it was some last day prank that went off too early. The believed him and went on their merry way. He was relieved, and the bell rung. The school year was over.

Mac Darf was a young white male, fourteen years of age. His life had been normal, or, normal enough. He never did any kind of extra things for school, any clubs, bands, and especially any sports, and he was a bit of an asshole. 'I am as they are' he thought to himself, as he put his earbuds in, and scrolling through his playlist on his phone. 'If they want me to be polite, they should be just as polite back.' Mac pressed the play button on his mp3 playlist track, starting Two Doors Cinema Club's 'Undercover Martyn', a song that would get him out if this vengeful funk.

He kept his head down until the beat got to him, and he smiled, big, and then he ran.

For him at the moment, the world was young and filled with beauty, his mind no longer on the negatives of mankind, no, but on the beauty of everything. He kept running, and when he came up to a street, he didn't use the crosswalk, no, he hopped over a car that was sitting behind a stoplight. He hoped that his feelings about life at the moment would last forever.

When he arrived home, he took one earbud out and threw his stuff on the couch. His mother was sitting on an armchair, and she smiled at him.  
"How was the last day of school?"  
"It was fine, better now that it's over."  
She chuckled and waved him off, and he went to his room.

When Mac closed the door, he locked it, pulling out his earbud and putting them in his pocket. He walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer, and reached around the top, until he got out his notebook, a small plastic bag, and a thing of fast-drying glue. He opened up the notebook and wrote done the date.

Mac then began to wrote about what had happened at school, with the flames, before taking out the ashes and placing them in the bag and gluing the bag to the page. Now he had to analyze it.

He put the book in his backpack, and walked to the living room, ready to leave.  
"Where ya going?", his Mother asked. "I grabbed Fred's book by mistake, Imma go run it to him."  
"Oh, okay."  
And with that, he went outside. Needless to say, there was no Fred, or, no one he had met. He made him up to get his parents to get them off his back about no friends. But now, he used him so he could go out and look at the ashes through a microscope, as, he knew the back doors to the school weren't even locked.

Mac had made it halfway there, when, a chill ran up his spine. Paranoid, he looked around, and yet, saw nothing. Odd. He kept going, walking along the empty sidewalk, when, he heard a stick break. He turned to see a squirrel run up a tree. Mac smiled and kept walking, when, he bumped into someone who seemingly came from nowhere. 

Mac fell back on his back, and the man was unmoved. Mac felt as if he was in danger, as if, the devil himself was in front of him, but he couldn't really move. The man looked down at him, his face unnerving.  
So, naturally, Mac cracked a joke, "Sorry to run into tall dark and stupid, but the sidewalks made for walking", he picked himself up, "If you want to stand, streets right there."  
The man did not say a word or move after hearing that.  
Mac swallowed. 'I'm about to be kidnapped, and I'm cracking jokes?' He took a step back. The man slowly and creepily turned his face towards Mac and his mouth opened ever so slowly-

"Fire, I'm guessing."

The man finally spoke like a calm wind, that had no build-up. Oddly, his voice did have a foreign accent, Mac guessed somewhere from England. although he looked very slender, he had the voice of a buff wrestler. Or, that's what Mac thought. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him?  
'Fire? What? That made no sense! He can't know about the incidents since it was a question, but how'd he guess so right?'

The man nodded, snapping Mac back to the world of the living. "Fires normally aren't big thinkers, more of a short fuse, and some come with jokes.  
But that can be beaten out of them." The man cleared his throat, and began again, as if ignoring his last comment, "You Sir, are not alone in your abilities."  
"Abilities?"  
"Surely you've noticed it. Everything would be fine until, whoops, something is on fire. It's normal for our kind of things like that. It's hard to control the advanced abilities, but when you do, you can become a God!"

Mac was confused, "Our kind? What? You mean like, human beings?"  
The stranger chuckled. It was deeply unsettling. "No my boy. We are so much more than them. We are the ones born with abilities. It's different for all of us, fire, wind, water, ice, plant life, shadow, dirt, we all can control one of them, some of us, two. You see", he moved his hand out from his long robe like a sleeve, and as he did, a little flame appeared in his hand. Mac's eyes were wide. "I come here looking for you my boy. I need people with your abilities...", he lowered his hand, his sleeve covering it up.  
"What, people with... abilities?"  
The man shook his head, "No, a fire. One who can take lives easily. There is a battle coming soon, and I am going to win. But to do so, I need you. Our kind has been treated badly to long, and I will avenge them."

All this hit Mac like a speeding bus. For God's sake, it happened under two minutes, but he thought he got it. "You want to rule the world?"

"In a sense. I find these governments to be weak. They never get advances, because they fear another will attack in war. I want to bring them together, in my leadership, and show people like us don't need to be held back by the humans.", he spoke with them with disgust, as one would a smell that displeased them.  
Mac raised an eyebrow, "Why should I help you?"

The man has an evil smile and held out both hands, darkness jumping off of each of them, "I'll show you, child," and before the boy could react, the man put his hands to the sides of Mac's head, and his eyes went white.

Mac was in pain. Needles were everywhere, and he was strapped down, a window was I in front of him, with several doctors on the other side. He tried to scream, but he was gagged, and he shook rapidly, trying to get free. The Doctors looked up at him, and one pressed a button and spoke through the speakers, "F-N3315, please calm down."  
He did not.  
He hands began to heat, and burn through the straps when the ceiling opened, and gallons upon gallons of freezing cold water fell on him. Somehow, it had hurt him, although he had touched the water before and been fine. He couldn't breathe, but it kept coming an never stopped, he felt himself pass out.

He was suddenly back with the man in front of him, and he moved his hands away from his head. Mac fell to his hands and knees coughing. "If you do no help me, that will be you in the future. They will torture you, trying to figure out why you are superior to them."

Mac was still coughing, but spoke, "How did... You do... what?"  
The man stood tall, "The shadow beings have many strange abilities. They can teleport through shadows, cast vivid allusions, and cast weapons of shadow."

Mac looked up, and, tried to stand, regaining his strength, "I thought you were a fire guy?"

"I am one being of two gifts. Shadow and flame", as he said such, he raised both hands, one with all-encompassing darkness, and the other with sparkling flame. He lowered his hands, "And I can teach you to control yours if you come with me."  
"But I have a family-"  
"They will remain here, and be safe. I could have you visit if you'd like."

Mac thought about it, before nodding, "Alright, I'll go with you, because I feel like I don't have a choice."

The Man smiled. "Excellent. Follow me." The man walked to a tree, one with a lot of shade, before seemingly walking through it. Mac looked at it, thinking to himself, 'And I thought things were tough enough as it is.', before he entered,

changing his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle rode his skateboard down the walkway, until he jumped down some stairs landing on his board below. His final year of highschool was over, and he couldn't wait to be home. He pushed himself along the ground to gain speed just thinking about it. He'd go back to work, he'd get paid, and, now that he was eighteen and out of school, strip clubs were an option, plus, he could finally buy some of those plants again.  
Honestly, he didn't care for strip clubs, it was more he was happy to have the legal option. The plants however, would be nice to have again, but he could live without them, and wait awhile.

What Kyle really wanted, however, was the ability to have money. Able to buy himself a car, an actual working computer, help his aging aunt and uncle pay bills, buy his cousin birthday gifts, and one day, get his own place. It would be amazing.

He took a deep breath in and smiled, the air was nice, and, was a lot more moist than his former state of living, but Florida does do that.

You see, Kyle was an orphan. His Mother died when he was very young, and he had never met his Father. However, his life wasn't awful, it was normal, really, he lived with his fifty-two year old Aunt, Samantha, his fifty-six year old Uncle, Robert, and their son, Rodney. They three treated him as if he were their son/ brother, and he did in return. He didn't think of his birth parents much, his Father didn't care enough to stay, and his mother died before he could properly know her, so why should he? He had a surrogate family, which he loved very much.

Kyle came to a stop when he arrived at the apartment building, and stepped on the edge of his board, standing it up so he could grab it. He opened the door, and pressed the button to the speaker, "It's me", he said, a moment later that second set of doors opened up. His Uncle or Aunt let him in. He ran up the stairs, and took out his keys, unlocking the door. He stepped in, seeing his surrogate parents sitting in the living room. "Hey Sam, hey Rob."  
They both gave welcoming smiles, "Hey Kyle, where's Rodney?", his Aunt asked.  
"He took the bus home."  
His Uncle sighed, "I wish the two of you would both take one way or another, either you both ride the bus, or walk ho--"  
"Now Robert", Samantha chimed in, patting Roberts hand, "No reason to get worked up about it."  
"Well they should take the same way home."  
Kyle chuckled, "Well, luckily, today is the last day for that."  
His Aunt and Uncle looked at him confused, before remembering, "Oh that's right dear, you're out of highschool now aren't you?", Samantha asked.   
"Me and Rodney."  
Just then, a buzzer rang, and before the voice could be heard, Kyle hit the button, unlocking the downstairs door for Rodney.  
"When is graduation?", Robert asked.  
"Next week, Wednesday, in the afternoon. It starts at five, Rod and me need to be there at three thirty."  
Speak of the devil and he may come, Rodney opened the door, Kyle had to step out of the way of the doorway so he could step in.

Rodney was a bit shorter than Kyle, and was a month younger than him, and, although the two came from two parents, they looked so much like brothers.  
"Hey Mom, Dad", Rodney said as he came in.   
"Hello son."  
"Hello dear, how was you last day of school?"  
Rodney smiled, as he slipped off his shoes, "Rewarding."  
His parents chuckled and then the two boys walked to their prospective rooms.  
Rodney didn't say a word as he entered his room, and Kyle was humming a song to himself as he entered his own.

Kyle then put his back pack and skate board in his closest, and sat on his bed, slipping off his shoes before lying down. He looked up at the ceiling, smiling. 'First day of life outta school is tomorrow, and I can't wait.'  
And with that happy thought in his head, he fell asleep.

Hours passed before he woke up to an odd smell. He looked around his room to see, black, and every breath he took, seemed to have made his lungs die a little in his chest, and he fell to the ground coughing. While he was hacking up a lung, Rodney ran in, and waved his hand, the black air now parting ways, an ability the two knew he had for a long time, and Kyle able to see.  
The building was on fire.

Rodney helped him to the feet, and they started to walk to the fire escape, but, a piece of debris fell and blocked the way, and they turned to the door.  
Finally gaining back his vocals, Kyle yelled over the flames, "Wait, I have an idea."   
Rodent looked at him with a worried look, but Kyle just ran over the the kitchen sink, and turned it on. That should be enough at the moment.

Kyle took a deep breath in and raised his hand, and the water from the sink flew off as if gravity was inverted, and he sprayed as many flames as he could before running back to his cousin, and the two walked through the door, which was wide open, and Kyle made a fist. The pipe to the sink then exploded, releasing water nearly everywhere around the room.

When they got outside, they were created with worried hugs from Samantha and Robert, as a fire truck ran up, and the firemen hooked up their hose.  
It would be enough, the two knew, as, the fire was nearly out of control.  
The two looked at each other and nodded, Rodney using his language to oxygen to get away from the fire, so it would suffocate, and Kyle focused on the pipes in the building, one by one making them explode. Luckily no one saw them, as, that were looking at the big show of flames in front of them.  
The fire didn't last long, about yen minutes all and all, and most people had their stuff still in tack. The cause was due to a bunch of apartments having gas leaks, which caused the owners of the building to give out money to all who lost their homes to buy new ones. Luckily, Rodney had already had a deal with a man down the street for a house, and now that they could pay it off, they'd live there in about a weeks time.   
Sadly for Rodney, he wouldn't have a place of his own for a bit, but he seemed fine about it. Hours later, when they were loading what was left of there stuff into the car (to go to a hotel until they could move in the house), a basket ball fell out and Kyle chased after it.   
Before he could reach it, however, a woman picked it up for him and handed it to him. "Thank you", he said, before looking up at her.  
Damn,  
She was really pretty. She had light blue hair, with white tips at the end, crystal like eyes, and very smooth face. Her voice also seemed appealing to him, "You're welcome", but what came next... "Waterboy."

Kyle scoffed, "Waterboy? What's that?"  
She smiled, and raised a finger, a small snow flake falling from it, "Kinda weird that all those water pipes went off after the fire started, and, even more weird the fire didn't almost instantly turn into steam. But, if the water was frozen..."

'Okay,' Kyle thought, 'First Rodney's wind stuff, then my water shit, now some chick has ice?'  
She chuckled, her voice sounding a lot more jokingly now, "Nah, I didn't help with that, that was all you, Waterboy?"  
"Walter, Kyle. Kyle Walter", they shook hands, "Emma White.",  
Kyle smiled, "So, miss 'Emma Frost'", he said mocking her name and abilities light heartily, "Care to meet me up somewhere, we can talk?"   
She nodded, "Sure, I'd like that."  
"How about that coffee shoo two blocks south from he--"

"Kyle! Hurry up!", his Uncle called, and he looked back.

Emma placed her hands on his shoulders, and he looked back, "First of all, sure, meet ya tbere tomorrow around four, and second, I'm ice, not crystals, but good pun on the name. 'Emma Frost'", she chuckled.

"Kyle!"

"Coming!", he pattered her shoulders, "Nice to meet you Emma, but I gotta go. Bye."  
And with that, he ran off and hopped in the car, sitting next to Rodney, "What took you so long dude?". Kyle sighed and looked out the window, "Nothings, I was just thinking."  
And with that, the four of the drove off to the nearest hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kyle walked down to the coffee shop, which was about a mile away from the hotel he and his family were staying in for the next week and a half. The guy Rodney was buying from said he'd sell it to us, but it would have to be about teen whole days before they could move in, which sucked.  
He entered the shop and looked around, and didn't see Emma. He shrugged, figuring she was just last, and got in line, and ordered just a normal coffee (with a bunch of creamer, of course), and took a seat next to the window. He took a sip of his drank, 'Fuck!', it was hot! He sighed, guess he had to wait for it to cool down.

Emma had arrived around five minutes after, and sat with him, "Hello", she said.   
"Hi."  
"Didn't wait long did you?"  
"Not at all."

That made her smile, but it was true, five minutes wasn't that long. Another person mind have gotten impatient, yes, but Kyle rarely ever seemed to. "Sorry about your home", she said. "Naw, its fine, my cousin was buying a house, we're gonna move in there in a week or two." She nodded, "That's good."

He picked up his drink to sip it again, but, it was still too hot. He would've thought it would have cooled down by then, but it didn't at all, causing him to burn his lip.   
"Nah, fuck!", he said quietly to himself. Emma just stared at him, while he got over the shock of it. "You like Ice Coffee?", she asked.  
"Yeah, why?"

She moved her hand up to his cup, putting one finger on it for half a second, as the cup got visually colder. She put her arm back to her side afterwords. Kyle took off the lid to see, it was ice coffee. Much like an icey drink one gets at a fast food place, or a gas station. He opened his eyes wide, "Thanks Emma." She waved it off.  
He put the lid back on and took a drink, much better. "So, uh, you can do the ice thing?"  
Emma nodded, "Ice, snow, frost, hail too, I guess. I can't generate it through, I can just frost up a surface or freeze liquid."  
Kyle nodded, before shaking his head, "Generate it? Do you know people who can?"  
She just looked at him, "What do you know about your gift?"  
He shrugged, "That I can move water as if it was part of me. That's it."  
She tilted her head, "That's it? You didn't know that everyone that has these gifts effects their personality?"  
He shook his head.  
She chuckled, "That's adorable. Okay, here's the ones I've at least heard of or seen. Ice of course, water too, plants, and wind. There might be more, but I don't know. Ice is calm and smooth, usually, same with water but they can get raging eventually. Plants are in tune with all life, like druggies really, and wind is just go with the flow."   
'That makes sense', he thought to himself.  
"Of course", she continued, "That's just what I've seen, doesn't mean all of them are like that."  
Kyle took another sip of his coffee and leaned forward, "Where you see these people?"   
Emma looked up, thinking for a moment, "My sister was plants, but she died years ago, ran into a water fisherman a while ago, and had an old Ex that was wind, and, ice is me, of course."  
"Yeah, I'm a water of course, and my cousin is air, but we thought we were two of a kind."  
She scoffed, and shook her head, "No, we're a subspecies of human. Probably magic, I think. I don't know, I don't have all the answers."  
Kyle nodded, "Enough about that, what about you? What kind of music you listen to, age, t.v. shows, etc."  
She smiled at him, "Wanna jump on in this date now do we? Well, okay, I'm twenty, I like piano music, any song works well on a piano, I don't watch much t.v., just history channel and some nature stuff. I manly read though. You?"  
"Well, I'm eighteen, I listen to rock, mainly films if I watch anything, I read more then not to, but mainly history stuff and things about the movies I like."  
"You didn't strike me as a reader, Waterboy."   
Kyle raised and eyebrow, "Well, we all don't look like you."  
"Yeah, that's fair."  
The two shared a laugh over this revaluation.  
"So, you live alone then?", Kyle asked, hoping to not sound weird about it.  
She nodded, "Yeah. I live alone. Not planning to move in with me are ya?", she chuckled.  
He shook his head, "Just making conversation", he sipped from his ice coffee, and looked in her eyes, and God, was it a sight.  
Emma turned and looked out the window, "Care to go for a walk?"  
Kyle snapped out of his trance and answered, "Sure, where too?"  
"Maybe the park about, mm, two miles from here?"  
"Sounds good to me", Kyle said, as the two stood up, and he grabbed his drink. The two walked out of the coffee shop, and starting walking to the nearby park.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac had never been high before, but the half a second it took to get to wherever... This guy was leading him. When of happened, he walked through tree shade, then appeared in this room's dark corner, as if going through a doorway, but after, he had a head rush and memories came to him, as if he'd been there dar long, but he knew he hasn't. It was all black, no, it had colored blobs that seemed to float, all dark faded colors, green, red, yellow, blue, purple, it was crazy.

When they arrived to the odd room, and Mac's head rush wore off, he noticed it was a dark apartment, that only had one desk and a couch. It wasn't clean. At all. Then, suddenly, he nearly fell, being hit with exhaustion, probably some form of jet lag. He stumbled over to the couch, and took a seat. 

"I am Joseph", the man said, Mac now laying down. "As far as I'm concerned, you work for me, or for whoever I tell you too, no if ands or buts. I am the leader, you are a follower, a servant to the cause that is mine."

Mac began to lay down, ready to sleep. "Jesus, watch the hostility. Sure, I guess that is why I'm here. Where is here?". Joseph sighed, "Britain. It's about, eight a-clock here. Rest. In the morning you will be trained by my son for combat." Mac nodded, and Joseph walked out of the room via the shadow they came in through, and Mac closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

The next morning came, and Mac felt well rested. He, of course, had no blanket and was facing the back of the couch, just as he fell asleep. He rolled over and--  
"Holy shit!",  
Mac jumped back to see a tall, muscular boy over him.  
Boy.  
It was weird to say, about someone that tall and built, and Mac felt reasonably intimidated. 'Must be Weirdo's kid,', he thought to himself, before sitting up. "Morning."  
The boy, who Mac could now tell was only a few year older then him, nineteen at the most, spoke in a deep sounding voice, "Get up, and follow me." He turned and walked into the kitchen, and Mac stood, "Good morning to you too", he said before following.

Mac followed him through the kitchen to a stair case, which the boy went into. Mac soon followed, and decided to talk, "So, do you have a name?".  
The boy remained quiet, going up the stairs for a good twenty seconds before answering, "I am Jacob, but to you, I am a teacher." Mac rolled his eyes at all this bullshit, 'Boss, teacher. What's next?'. "Sure thing Jake."

Jacob then quickly turned around with a fist that had flames dancing off of it and angry that burned off his face, catching Mac off guard. "THAT'S TEACHER TO YOU, CHILD!", his voice seemed to shake the whole building, Mac would've fallen if he didn't grab the rail, "Okay, okay, sorry, Teacher." 

Jacob continued to stand there, huffing and puffing with anger, before his fist put itself out, and he turned, continuing up the stairs. Mac sighed a quiet sigh of relief before following. 

"Don't call me that", the 'Teacher' told Mac.

"I won't, I mean, if I can't handle the heat, I'll get out of the kitchen". Jacob just looked back at Mac, and showed no signs of amusement. "Keep that up", he said, "You won't be able breath, let alone talk.", again, his voice sounded extremely angry, but without the yelling.

It was then they made it to the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

"Show me what you can do", Jacob said, no, demanded. Mac kinda shrugged and looked around, it seemed as if they were in some kind of old part of town, an abandoned building, if you will. "I can create small flames in my hand, and move existing fire some."  
Jacob seemed unimpressed, "That's it?". Mac raised an eyebrow before scoffing, "Don't seem so bored, I can think of a lot of people who would be pissing their pants to see that."  
Jake shook his bead, and threw up his arms, "UHHHHG! How am I supposed to teach combat, if they don't know the border line basics?!", he turned to the doorway the two came through, before punching the support holding it up, knocking bricks lose each punch. Which made Mac flinch each time. After his rag seemingly calmed, he turned towards Mac, and took a stance, igniting both of his hands. Mac took a step back, "Woah, hold up, I don't even know basics, you said so your-"  
"You'll learn, or you won't. Don't know until you try."

Before the inexperienced would say how stupid a thought that was, the one who preferred to be called "Teacher" charged, fist on fire. Mac jumped to the side and rolled outta the way, dodging the angry man's punches. Jake turned to him and growled, and Mac raised his arms in defense, "Woah, hey, this c- *Omph!*", in the speed of the blink of an eye, Jacob threw a punch directly into his face, and Mac flew back, landing against the small rim of the roof, and he shook his head and recovered. "Thank God there's a small wall thing h-", his opponent was charging him, and he moved his arm as if he was throwing a baseball, and a ball made of pure fire was heading towards Mac.  
Mac ducked, and the ball hit the edge of the roof. "Holy Sh-", a fist made him stop talking, as it can into contact with his jaw, with strength to make him go off the ground a bit, and fall flat on his ass.

Mac landed, his jaw hurting. He grabbed it and moved it around, feeling where it hurt. Jacob stood over him and looked down at him, "A real enemy wouldn't stop fighting you!", he picked up Mac by his shirt, and slammed him against the piller wall, of which was holding up the door, "They will show you no mercy!", he lifted him again, and threw him the other side of the roof. 

Mac slid when he landed, barely able to pick himself up, yet was too weak to, rolling onto his back and falling down. The 'Teacher', however, was not giving up, he was walking to Mac, fists ablaze, "You should know what failure means!", he picked up his pace, and Mac tried to crawl away, bit he was picked up by his shirt. It was of course Jake, who also had his fist back and a sadistic smile, "To fail, is to die!".

"That is enough, Boy."  
Jacob turned back to see who was speaking, and let Mac go, who immediately passed out. Jake walked forward to the voices owner, "Father, I was giving him his first less-"  
"And it was learned by him, surely. Don't be so jealous of others, Jacob, just because others have a stronger pathway then you, doesn't mean you can kill them. It just means you're a waist of potential", Joseph said, before turning to the exit, "Next lesson is tomorrow, I trust you will actually teach him, instead of killing him, yes?".  
Jacob nodded, now looking down, "Yes Father." The two then went indoors, leaving the knocked out Mac outside.


	6. Chapter 6

The park was beautiful. It was a good idea to come down here. 

Kyle sat on the bench next to Emma, they looked over the park. The Sun was shinning, birds chirping, kids were playing, a lovely day. Kyle, without turning his head, looked at Emma. She was beautiful, to him, at least. He slowly moved his arm up around her shoulders, without 'yawning', when, she seemingly started to lean against him.

Kyle was surprised, pleasantly.

They'd only been 'dating', Kyle was still unsure to call it that or not, for a few days now, and each one of their 'dates' was either in the coffee shop, or the park. Kyle had suggested they do other stuff, such as movies or dinner. "Slow your role there tiger, we'll get there soon enough", is all Emma had said in response, so here they were. Once again sitting quietly in the park. 

Kyle sighed to himself. This was nice, but there's only so much to talk about. He wanted to be on a 'date', not hangout with his sexy-lady-frien-  
Kyle turned his head to behind the bench, "What's wrong?", Emma asked, as she sat up. He didn't answer, instead looking over by a tree. He shook his head, and turn back around, "Sorry, I thought I heard someone." Emma leaned back into him, "No one here but you and me."  
"And everyone else at this park", he said, sarcastically. She chuckled, "You should be a comedian." Kyle opened his mouth ready to speak, ready to say: 'You should be mine', but he stopped himself.   
Then they heard it.  
The crackle of-

Flames. There was a fire closeby. Like, really close by. Close enough, that they heard it from a bench in the middle of a park.

They sprang up, and realized, it was restaurant burning down. Kyle looked at Emma, who looked at him back. They turned to the water fountain nearby, and Emma ran to it, placing her hand on it and freezing it. She then kicked it, breaking the once fountain, water flowing out, and Kyle used that water to throw at the fire, granted, he did do it carefully, trying not to be seen, dropping a so much outta sight of the people watching the fire, however, it didn't seem to help. Only making the flames bigger.  
'Damn electric fires', he thought, and he turned to Emma, "What now?", she asked. Before he could answer, the two of them heard a scream, someone was still up there.

They turned and looked up, worry sweeping over them. They both began to run to the building's entrance, when, suddenly, someone jumped out of one of the building's first floor windows, holding onto the ground with a roll. 

It was a boy, around seventeen years old, carrying a middle aged woman who thanked him, and then ran off. Kyle raised an eyebrow and watched him, but the firetruck arrived, and began hosing down the fire. Kyle almost yelled out, 'WAIT! IT'S ELECTRIC!'

It was going out? But how?  
He looked around, and saw the boy who rescued the woman standing next to someone, arms out, an-  
A pyro.  
A pyro was putting it out. His friend must have been able to grab the lady due to similar abilities. 

Kyle ran off to them.

Emma, who was still distracted by the flames going out for a moment until she saw Kyle run off, yelling out to him, and following soon after.

The fire was out, and the pyro looked exhausted. His friend helped him stand, and lead him to a bench, where Kyle found them.   
"What was that! Who are you two?"

The rescuer stood up and pointed a finger hard into Kyle's chest, Kyle could now see he was a little shorter than he as he said, "Woah, hey pal, we don't want any problems ma-"  
Kyle stopped him, "No, you listen, I don't know who you two are, and that's what I'm asking!"

The Rescuer looked confused before he answered, "Uh, okay? I'm Ferris, and that's Mark, can we help y-"

Emma ran up, and pulled Kyle back, "What are you doing?", she snapped at him, "Why would you run off like that? What if we could've done something? What if I was in danger?"   
Kyle raised his hands defensively, "I was doing some investigating before the evidence left", he gestures to the two on the bench, who were watching out of curiosity now, "I had a lead, I went after i-"  
"A lead? What you think you're some kind of cop or something? No, you're not, you're a kid, Kyle! An-"  
Kyle grabbed her by the shoulders and took her into a small alleyway, and took in a breath to explain but she spoke first, "The kid, a pyro right?"  
Kyle looked confused and nodded.  
"The kid didn't start the fire. It wouldn't make sense. Even if it was to make his friend look cool, he gets nothing out of it, plus, how tired he is from putting it out means that he'd be worn out to the point of passing out. Maybe his friend was gonna meet him in the building, and by the time he got here, there was already a fire. Think of that yet, or were you too busy accusing?"

Kyle was baffled, he looked down, thinking, "How did yo-"

"I saw it, genius. I acted that way so they don't figure us out."

Kyle rolled his head, "Come o-", he stopped when he saw the two walking over, Mark leaning against Ferris. God, those are stupid fucking names. Emma turned her gaze to them as well, and stepped out to them, "I'm sorry about him, he's just, not sane."

Ferris raised his hand, "It's fine, we just came over to see if he was feeling alight."  
"Ferrie", Mark said, starting to stand more on his own, "We should get goin-"  
"No, yeah, I'm fine", Kyle said. "Just thought I saw something." They nodded, and started to turn around when Emma stepped towards them again, crossing her arms as she spoke, "Why're you so tired, there kid?"

The two stopped and looked back at them, Ferris began to speak, but Mark cut him off, "So, you and your friend saw something odd, acted odd, and then asked why I'm tired? Boy, you two are odd o-"  
Emma grabs his right arm, and creates a small layer of frost. Mark shakes his arm free, and the frost falls off. "AHG!"  
Ferris stepped forward, pushing Emma back, believing her to causing him harm, but this caused Kyle to step forward, "Hey!", he says, before punching him in the face. Ferris was barely nocked back, and stepped forward, punching Kyle in the stomach. 

The two continued fighting until Mark and Emma both raised their hands, and sent out a wave of slight frost and heat respectively, causing the two to stop in confusion.

"What th-?"  
"We should all talk", Mark said, cutting off Kyle's question.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mac was sitting on the roof of the building of which he was locked out. After a few hours of complete and utter boredom, the door finally opened, causing Mac to get up from his resting place, to see Joseph walk out, followed by Jacob. The pair stopped and Mac opened his mouth to ask for food, but instead Joseph simply said;  
"Begin."

Mac was confused, but before he could even think to himself, Jacob slammed his hands to his side, each one bursting into flames, as he ran forward towards Mac.

((//that's it. That's all I ever wrote for this story.//))


End file.
